A New War
by SuchitaC
Summary: Draco Malfoy is dead leaving his only son, Scorpius an orphan. What happens when Scorpius lands up at Harry's house with a letter from his dead father about a new Dark Lord? Where will Scorpius go?  that's a horrible summary, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or any recognizable part of this story- this applies to the whole thing.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this story. I have put up the first two chapters today but I will not be able to update regularly, sadly, as I am SUPER busy with school and work right now. I will try my best though! ****

**Ch. 1: Last Goodbyes**

Scorpius glanced around as he hurriedly made his way to their fireplace. He was running late and this was one of the few times he actually wanted to make a good impression. As he grabbed some floo powder from the pot of the mantle, he clutched the letter he held in his hand tightly. He looked over his shoulder once, saying good-bye for the last time to the house he'd lived in for fourteen years. Quickly blinking away his tears, he threw the powder into the fire, watching as the flames turn green.

"Potter Mansion" he said firmly, before stepping into the flame.

After catching glimpses of several other fireplaces, Scorpius finally stepped out, entering Harry Potter's house. As he waited to be acknowledged, he looked around, taking in every detail of the room he had entered. Unlike most others who owned mansions, it seemed that Potter wasn't really into antique pieces that were of importance. Instead, the room had a modern touch to it, looking quite muggle. The only hint that this was a wizard's house was the bookshelf that contained many books on magic and the history of the wizarding world. As he gazed at the books, there was a sudden POP, making Scorpius jump and trip on the edge of the rug. As he righted himself, he looked up to see who it was.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," squeaked the house elf that had just popped in. "Master Potter shall join in minute. He says to sit and make yourself comfortable." The house elf gestured toward the couches available next to him.

Nodding, Scorpius made his way to the couch that was just next to the bookshelves. Still feeling nervous, he ran his hand through his hair, trying to get it to sit flat.

"Would Mr. Malfoy like to drink anything?" asked the house elf, who he now noticed wore a uniform, instead of the standard pillowcase most were forced to wear. He had always known that the Potters were famous for treating house elves and any half breed's with kindness, but seeing it firsthand made him respect Harry Potter even more.

"Yes, sure, can I have some tea please?" he responded to the elf who bowed slightly and disappeared to (presumably) get his tea. Not a minute later, there was another POP, and the house elf appeared with a cup of tea in his hand, as well as a plate of some scones.

"Thank you... uh-?" he said, raising his eyebrow in question as to what the elf's name was. Contrary to popular belief, one of the things his father had taught him was to never look down on someone and Scorpius felt that not asking the elf's name would be doing just that.

The little elf's eyes widened in surprise, "My name is Livy, sir."

Scorpius smiled at the elf's surprise at his question. "Well, then thank you Livy," giving her nod to signal that it was okay for her to leave now. Livy gave him a small smile before disappearing once more, with a loud crack.

Taking a scone in his hand, Scorpius sat back into the couch, sipping at his tea as he waited for Harry. Now alone, he forgot momentarily about his nervousness and got lost in his own thoughts. He could see the rain falling, gently rolling down the window like tears, bringing back painful memories. Just four days ago, on a cold and rainy afternoon like this one, he had attended his father's funeral.

_The sky was dark and cloudy as the rain fell steadily down onto to the solemn crowd of people gathered around a coffin. However, as the entire group was comprised of witches and wizards, no one was getting wet. Except for Scorpius. He refused to cast a spell that would keep him dry. Why should he? His father, who now lay dead in front of him, had always loved the rain. He had always said it made him feel as if the Earth was being cleansed of all its sins, which was really all that Draco Malfoy had been trying to do for the last many years. _

_His father had done everything he could to bring up the Malfoy reputation that had been tarnished by his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy's ties with Voldermort. Now, for the most part, people didn't step back in fear when they heard the name Malfoy, and they were once again treated with respect. Of course, there were still some who believed that all Malfoys were evil and belonged to Azkaban._

_Scorpius blinked, tears mingling with the rain, he realized that the Minister had finished talking and was now looking at him, a question in his eyes. Scorpius sighed, and nodded slightly before steeping forwards to speak._

"_I know that there are many people who believed my father to be an evil man, whose sole purpose in life was to rid our world of anyone who wasn't a pureblood. _

_But they're wrong. _

_He was a kind man who, unfortunately, didn't have the chance to show his true self to the world until his own father, Lucius Malfoy died. It's true, he was a death eater, but only because he had no choice left- if he refused, his parents would have been murdered in front of him, and then he too would have been killed. _

_During the last few years, he has worked hard to prove the true man he was, and I hope with all my heart that he has succeeded. He was a kind, brave man, and above all, a loving father and husband."_

_As he finished his speech, Scorpius steeped back, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself than he already had. After a moment's pause, the crowd gathered in to say their own last goodbye before slowly trickling away. While he stood there, several people came up to him to give their condolences and shake his hand, but he wasn't interested. He'd been hearing the same words for the past few days and was tired of them. _

"_Thank you" he murmured, to what seemed to be the last guest._

_Finally alone, he went up to his parent's grave, where he could see the words he'd requested elegantly carved in the headstone. _

_In loving memory of:_

_~Draco Lucius Malfoy~_

_June 05 1980- December 14 2021_

_A kind and loving father, husband and son_

_~Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass~_

_April 17 1982- October 15 2017_

_A wonderful and fun mother, wife and daughter_

_Memor__erit__in saeculum__  
><em>

"_By Dad, I love you... have fun up there with mom" he whispered, before silently walking away to go back to his home where he would soon find the letter his father had left for him._

Scorpius sat there deep in thought, unaware of his surroundings. He didn't notice when a man in his early 40's walked into the room, silent as a thief. The man had hair the colour of the night sky and emerald green eyes that shone with a twinkle behind his box shaped glasses. At first glance, he appeared to be short and lanky. However upon closer inspection, it was clear that he had a lot of muscle- the kind that could only come with the rigorous training he took part it in as an auror. Of all his features, the one that was the most prominent was a faded scar on his forehead that still gave off the distinct image of a lightning bolt. The man simply stood there, watching the boy carefully before announcing his presence.

A/N: Please review! Please? With a golden snitch on top?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter for you all...

**Ch. 2: The Letters**

Harry looked at the young boy who sat in front of him, lost in a memory. He could see tears, gathering in the boy's eyes but he blinked them away, trying to be strong. Sighing lightly, Harry went to sit on the opposite chair.

"Scorpius?" he asked gently, not wanting to scare the boy.

Startled, Scorpius shook his head a little, trying to clear his mind of the lingering images of his parents' grave. He turned to see sad green eyes looking at him,

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Sorry about that, I was just..." he trailed off, unable to continue.

Harry gave him a comforting smile, understanding his problem. He couldn't count the number of times someone had caught him thinking of his parents and he had been unable to say so.

"Don't worry about it. How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess, considering... It still feels weird, waking up and not hearing his voice. I have Elva though, our house elf; she's been taking care of me, making sure I eat and stuff." Scorpius shrugged, silently surprised at how much he had said. He wasn't a very expressive person, a trait he had inherited from his father. However, there was something about Harry that made him want to trust him.

Harry nodded in understanding, not wanting to push topic any further.

"So, in your owl, you said there was something you wanted me to see?" he asked, getting to the point of their meeting.

Thankful that they had moved on, Scorpius passed over the letter he had been holding on to.

"I found this in some of my father's things: it seems as though he left it so that I would find it after he d -" looking away, Scorpius gritted his teeth, he wasn't able to say it; "after he left" he finished instead.

Harry looked up when he heard the hesitation in the younger boy's voice but chose not to comment on it. As he reached over to take the letter from the boy's hand, he realized that there actually two letters, one folded inside the other. He started to read the first one, but stopped, looking up at the boy.

"Do you want me to read both?" he asked, glancing back at the first few words,

Dear Scorpius,

I'm sorry. I know that...

"It's fine, just read it all," replied the boy, not looking up from the floor.

With a slight nod, Harry proceeded to finish the letter.

... I know that in many ways, I have failed my duty to you as a father. After the war, I worked hard to build up the Malfoy reputation and keep my family safe- you know that. But, instead of protecting you, I ended up leaving you in the dark about my past for many, many years. You shouldn't have had to find out about it only a few months ago when the rest of the wizarding world knew all about it. On that day, when you asked me to explain it to you, I was nervous, but I told you anyway. However, I never told you the full truth.

I told you that the world was getting better now, slowly, with Voldemort's defeat so many years ago. That is not exactly the case. You see, 4-5 years after the war, a new Dark Lord came into to power, unnoticed by the ministry and aurors. His name is Násilí.

During the last ten years, he has been steadily recruiting members to join him so that they can do what the Voldemort couldn't. Rid the world of all muggle-born, half blood, half-breed, and blood traitors. He did extensive research on Voldermort as well, and worked to track down all known Death Eaters to get them on his side. With some, he took no for an answer, but with others, especially those closest to Voldemort he forced and threatened. I am ashamed to say that the same applies to me as Voldemort had given me a big task to perform even though I was unable to complete it.

Under the threat of you and your mother being killed, I was forced to join him five years ago. You might remember that your mother had died during a robbery while you were at school and I was out- that was a lie. When I refused to accept one of his commands, he had your mother tortured and killed as a punishment and lesson for me.

When you find this letter, I will be dead already as a punishment for refusing his latest command. You may be wondering why he chose me and not you: he will be coming after you next in order to recruit you, and then kill you once his job done, or if you refuse.

I need you to be safe and promise not to join him and his supporters in the killing spree they plan on initiating soon. Find Harry Potter and show him this letter as well as the one attached- listen to him and do as he says. He will keep you safe. I trust him.

I hope you never have to suffer the same pain and guilt I did over the bad choices that I made.

I love you son,

~Your Father.

Harry stared at the letter unable to see the words anywhere; his mind was spinning from everything Draco Malfoy had written. Slowly, he opened the other letter, wary of what this one might say.

Potter,

I know you're probably in shock right now with everything you just read. Let me assure you: I'm not lying. We might not have been friends Potter, but I wouldn't do this to you and I most definitely wouldn't do it to my son.

I'm not sure how to ask my second request, but here goes; with my wife and me gone, my son has no family left. If it is possible, I want him to live with you. I never thought I'd say this to you of all people, but, I trust you Potter, and I know that if there's any place for him to be safe, outside of Hogwarts, it's with you. If you can't do this, then at least say you'll keep him safe.

I realize it's a lot to ask, but please, keep my son safe.

Any other information I have on Násilí and his recruits is kept in my secret study- I daresay Scorpius will be able to lead you there. The information is stored in a black notebook under a floorboard near the bookcase.

Thank you,

And good luck with Násilí,

Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter was indeed in shock. There were many things that had to be taken care of now with the new threat of yet another war but first, he would have to deal with the boy. He knew, despite everything that had happened, there was no question to whether he would take the boy in. While he and Malfoy were never friends, he couldn't allow for Scorpius to be all alone.

Scorpius Malfoy would come and live with the Potters.

**Scorpius' POV **

I watched as he took the letter from me, eyebrows rising in disbelief as he read it, pausing a moment after he had finished before reading the second letter, one that I hadn't read yet. When he was done, he stared at the letter for a few moments before looking up to see me. He took a deep breath to steady himself before saying,

"How would you like to live here Scorpius?" His emerald eyes stared into my gray ones.

I blinked a few times to clear my head of all the questions that had rushed in with his words.

" I... I- You... You want me to s-stay here?" I spluttered incredulously.

" Yes I do. Your father asked to keep you safe and I honestly feel that this is the best way to achieve that." he replied, his face betraying no other emotion.

"But I'm a Malfoy?" I cried both a question and a statement. Did my name really mean nothing to him? More than that, did his reputation have no value?

Harry sighed looking at him with soft eyes. "I'm sure Scorpius. Your name doesn't matter- you do". He shook his head slightly and looked away, his eyes staring off into a reality only known to him.

"When I was younger, I had so many people judge me because of my name. There were so many expectations people had from me for something I had done as a baby. Hell, it wasn't even my doing; the only reason I survived that night was because my mother sacrificed herself for me. Even after that, my friends' support was the only reason I made it through Hogwarts in relatively one piece. Yet, no one is willing to accept that: in the eyes of our society, it seems I will always be the 'chosen one' no matter what."

Harry blinked, clearly shocked at himself for the speech he had just given. "What I mean is-"

"Ok"

"Pardon?"

"I-I accept. I'll stay with you."

Harry gave a satisfied smile, "Excellent"

A/N: Please review? Please? With a chocolate frog on the top?


End file.
